


Density At Its Finest

by peculiar_idealist



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui - Freeform, Camren - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I suck at making tags, i guess, just a little touch of angst, so little you won't actually feel it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar_idealist/pseuds/peculiar_idealist
Summary: Camila is like a walking anxiety... Probably a bit dense, too. Her best friends keep on pushing and encouraging her to just confess already, but fear is consuming her.What would it take for Camila to be able to confess her feelings towards a certain green eyed girl?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just want to say that this is my first work so, it probably ain't that good. Teehee. And English isn't my first language, by the way. To those who are about to read this, hope y'all enjoy. Also, criticism, whether positive or negative, is highly welcomed and appreciated. Thank you.:)

_"I'm sick of her but... I just can't stay away from her."_

**

"Walz, you have to tell her." Dinah said in all seriousness.

Camila sighed. "Easier said than done, China."

Dinah just huffed in exasperation at her best friend's stubbornness. Sure, Camila will continue on keeping her feelings a secret towards a certain green eyed girl but, that doesn't mean that she'll give up on encouraging Camila to confess already.

After a moment of silence, Dinah decided to try again. "Look... I know how hard it is to keep that feeling of yours bottled up and you know, at some point, you will feel like you're already suffocating and overwhelmed by that feeling. I don't want that to happen to you so, for the love of God, Walz. _Just. Try._ "

"And for the nth time, I told you, and I will say it again, that it's only easier said than done." Camila argued. "Try being in my position. It's already hard for me to act as her best friend as if everything is fine and normal while I'm having this... this feelings for her. And even if I did tell her how I really feel, how sure are you that she and I are on the same page?"

With that question, Dinah barked a laugh which earned a few stares from the people around them, but Dinah will be Dinah. Let them stare. She doesn't give a fuck. "Girl, y'all look like you're eye-sexing with each other whenever the two of you are together."

Camila's eyes widened in shock and stutters. "I- Wha- We're- We're _not_ doing that!"

"Suuuure. You're definitely not. Just keep on throwing those _"not-so-subtle"_ stares." Dinah said while throwing the air quote gesture, clearly amused at Camila's reaction.

Camila groaned in annoyance. "Whatever. There's still no way, _definitely_ no way, that I'm gonna tell Lauren. Period. Locked. Key swallowed."

"Tell me what?"

Camila's breath hitches to her throat and she froze instantly while Dinah is laughing hysterically at the sound of Lauren's voice. Not that she was laughing at Lauren's voice. She was laughing at Camila's shocked face which she thought was priceless.

"Hamster, Lauser." Dinah managed to say in between her laughs which made the green eyed girl confused.

"What about them?" She continued to prod as she placed her lunch tray at the table and sat beside a perfectly still Camila.

"Walz said you look like a hamster."

Lauren's brow shot up and she turned to look at Camila.

 _'Nice save, DJ. However, I'm still mad.'_ Camila thought. She gathered her strength and turned to look at Lauren, not meeting the other girl's eyes. "Well... You do look like a hamster."

"How so?" Lauren asked again.

Camila fought the urge to fidget under Lauren's stare, instead, she cleared her throat and looked at Lauren square in the eyes. "For one, there's your adorable incisors. Then you have those cute and puffy cheeks. And-"

"You think I'm adorable and cute?" Lauren interjected.

Camila spluttered making Lauren and Dinah (again) laugh which they earned a glare from the Cuban in return. "Oh, shut up. I didn't say that."

Dinah shook her head. "Nah uh. You just did."

"I only said it was her incisors and cheeks." Camila said in her defense.

"So, you don't think I'm adorable _or_ cute?" Lauren feigned offended.

"What? No!" Camila shook her head a bit vigorously to her liking which made her head feel like it's spinning but just shrugged it off and started rambling. "I mean, I'm not saying that you're not adorable or cute- You are, don't get me wrong. You're gorgeous, even. Only the blind ones can't see it. You're also a perfect dating material. Cute doesn't do you justice, by the way. I... I only pointed out your teeth and your cheeks and then both of you were saying stuffs and I- No, all I'm saying is that it was all about you looking like a hamster and you do look like one actually but-"

She stopped as soon as she saw both of her best friends look at her trying really hard not to laugh, probably hoping that she wouldn't notice and continue on rambling. She realized that hey were both teasing her. "I hate you both."

"Impossible. You can't hate us, Walz." Dinah quipped.

"You love me too much for you to hate me, Camz." Lauren added with a wink which made Camila extremely blush.

"I- W-what?" She stuttered again, not minding Dinah's snicker.

"Oh, and also, I won't forget the fact that you just admitted that I'm gorgeous _and_ a perfect date material. Now, tell me..." Lauren then dropped her voice low, letting her husky voice stand out. "Would you go out on a date with me?"

Camila just looked at Lauren with her eyes wide open like she was a deer caught in the headlights, heart hammering fast and hard, so hard that she's afraid that Lauren might even hear it pounding. Lauren just looked back as if waiting for her response. Then after a couple more seconds, she realized something. This is all too good to be true. "You're doing this on purpose are you?"

At the corner of her eyes, she can see Dinah smack her face hard. Not sure why. Lauren just shrugged and grinned. "Maybe?"

"Dense as fuck." Camila heard Dinah mumbled which was answered with an "Indeed." by Lauren but she just pay no mind to it.

"You know what? Just shut up, both of you, please." Camila pleaded. "And stop grinning, Lolo. You look like a happy hamster."

Dinah snorts. "Happy hamster."

Lauren rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Fuck off."

They continued bantering and throwing witty remarks at each other as they eat until the end of their lunch break.

**

It was quite a long afternoon for Camila. She doesn't know why but she's being impatient as the minutes goes by. She was also wondering why is it that the clock is barely moving. She's been glancing at it, like, several times already. Shoulders slumped, she heaved a sigh. All she wanted right now is to get the hell out of this hell hole (which is the school, apparently) and just go straight to Ally's. It _is_ girls' night tomorrow after all. Being a bit early wouldn't hurt. Well, maybe that's why she's being impatient. But honest to goodness? Her mind is wandering to her green eyed best friend and she kept thinking about her. Not in an obsessed way. She was thinking about what happened a while ago. What if she just went with the flow and said yes to Lauren? Or is there a chance that Lauren would take her seriously? _'Oh, well... A girl can dream.'_ She sighed again.

She felt something hit behind her head. She turned around to see who threw the goddamn thing and maybe give him or her a piece of her mind because of their rudeness, only to find Lauren casually writing on her notebook as if she was taking down notes. She noticed that Lauren was fighting back a smile and turned her gaze towards a crumpled paper that was probably the one that had hit her. Anyway, it doesn't really need one to be a genius to know who threw it. She picked it up and smoothed the paper as possible as she can. Lo and behold, came to her sight is Lauren's neat penmanship... Not. But, meh. It has its own charm.

**[Are you okay? You seem a little off, like, I don't know... Gloomy? Wanna skip the last subject and get some fresh air? Might help take your mind off things.]**

After reading the note, she was quite skeptical at first because for the sole reason that Lauren _never_ skips a class, but turned to look at Lauren anyway and gave the green eyed girl a grateful look and nodded which made the said girl fully smile in return. Camila felt her heart skip a beat as soon as she saw Lauren's smile. _'God, I'm smitten.'_ She thought to herself.

True to her words, Lauren did skip the last subject, to Camila's amazement because Lauren freaking Jauregui isn't a fan of skipping, just to accompany Camila which made the Cuban's heart fill with warmth.

The two went to the university's rooftop, feeling the cool breeze hit their skins as soon as they have reached the said destination.

"Thank you." Camila mumbled.

"So, I was right. You definitely needed this." Lauren uttered softly. "You're welcome, by the way."

Camila just smiled and looked the breathtaking view that was currently in front of her.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Lauren asked. She knew the answer but she just wanted to be sure.

"Of course." Camila answered without hesitation.

"So..." Lauren thought deeply, wanting to say the right words. "Are you okay? It seems like you're... thinking too deeply."

Camila shook her head slowly and gave a gentle smile. "No, I'm okay." _'More than okay that you're here with me.'_ She wanted to add but decided that it would be better if she didn't.

"Okay..." Lauren doesn't obviously want to drop the subject but she also doesn't want Camila to feel uncomfortable so she just made a mental note to ask Camila about this some other time. "I'm always here for you, Camz."

Camila's face flushed. "I know." She answered. "And I, as well, to you, Lolo."

"Yeah." Lauren smiled. "You know what, I know how to make you feel better. Come here." She spread her arms white open.

Despite Camila being flustered (in a good way) and all, she managed to make a joke. "Really, Lern? You gonna be sappy on me now?"

Lauren laughed and pulled Camila, snaking her arms around the Cuban's petite waist. "Shut up and just accept the hug, you dork."

Without any protest, Camila wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck, hugging her back as tight as she could... without choking the latter, of course.

_'I'll tell you, eventually, Lolo. Just... not now. I need a little more time. I'm not yet ready.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep on addressing Camila as the Cuban one because, come on. Let's face it. Camila's more Cuban than Lauren. Hahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah definitely can't keep a secret but they can't deny that she's good at making excuses.

**Ally:**  
Hey, guys! What time are y’all gonna come here tomorrow?

 **Normani:**  
The usual. Around 5.

 **Dinah:**  
Yeah! Better hide yo waffles, shorty.

 **Ally:**  
DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY WAFFLES!

 **Dinah:**  
Nothing can stop me.>:D

 **Ally:**  
…

 **Ally:**  
Wanna get banned, Dinah?

 **Normani:**  
HAHAHAHAHAHA.

 **Dinah:**  
What?! You can’t do that!

 **Ally:**  
I most certainly can.

 **Lauren:**  
It is her house after all…

 **Dinah:**  
Not helping, Lauser!

 **Camilla:**  
Maybe you should just keep your ass where they belong.

 **Dinah:**  
Waaaaaalz! You were supposed to side with me!

 **Lauren:**  
Uhm, nope. She does not.

 **Camila:**  
What she said.

 **Normani:**  
Now, now. Stop ganging up on Dinah.

 **Dinah:**  
Yes! Finally! Someone with a common decency to protect me against you bullies. Thank you, Mani!

 **Normani:**  
At the end of the day, it’s her who will be banned, anyway. Not us.

 **Ally:**  
True that.

 **Dinah:**  
You sneaky little bitch.

 **Lauren:**  
Hahahahahahaha!

 **Camila:**  
Exactly!

 **Ally:**  
No Dinah is equals to no chaos. Oh, I can definitely live with that.

 **Dinah:**  
Fuck y’all. I’m out. Adios, bitchachos.

Shaking her head as she laugh, Camila locked her phone and tossed it in her bag. A few moments ago, after half an hour of staying at the rooftop, she and Lauren decided to go to a local coffee shop nearby their school and here they are now. Leisurely drinking their cup of coffee and taking their oh-so-precious time.

“Ally is basically an angel but never _ever_ touch her waffles without her consent.” Lauren uttered, laughing a bit.

Camila nodded in agreement. “Dinah should know better than to touch a waffle hoe’s waffle. Let alone make threats to her beloved waffles.”

Lauren snorted. “I wouldn’t dare.”

“Well, wouldn’t we all?”

They both laughed as they joke about their friends and just talked about almost anything as they both let the time pass by.

It was already dark by the time Camila got home and was greeted with a hug by her little sister, Sofi, the moment that she had stepped foot inside their house. She was also greeted later on by her parents.

“Mija, where have you been? You missed dinner.” Her mother asked.

“Sorry, I wasn't able to tell you that I was out with Lauren, mami. My phone died. We also ate dinner already.” Camila answered and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. “She also wants to send you her regards.”

Sinu nodded. “That’s sweet of her. Did she-“

“She drove me home, mami.” Camila interjected, cutting Sinuhe.

“Did you hear that, dear?” Sinu called out to her husband. “Lauren was the one who brought our baby home.”

“Yes, I heard it loud and clear.” Alejandro answered as a smile slowly crept on his face.

Camila groaned. “You guys don’t have to make it all weird. It was just us hanging out like we always do.”

“Sounds like a date to me.” Sofi chimed in.

“Hey! This is a conversation between adults.” Sofi just shrugged at Camila’s attempt of scolding her. She knew Camila wouldn't really get mad at her.

They know how Camila feels towards Lauren. Everyone that she’s close to knows. Well… everyone except Lauren that is. And she’s also thankful for her family being so accepting and all, relieved that there was no **"it’s wrong and it’s a sin"** or **"both of you are girls"** piece of crap. She might not care what others would think but, the judgement of her family would always be one of the most important thing to her.

She even remembered her mother saying _‘Lauren’s a good kid. We trust her, your father and I, of course. Your sibling does to. We love you and we will support whatever your decision will be.’_ and boy, did she cry as she hugged her mother. She was deeply moved by her sentiment.

“I’ll just go upstairs and get some rest.” Camila bolted up to her room ignoring her sister’s laugh and the giggling of her parents. _’Too much support. Too. Much.'_ She thought but, that doesn’t mean that she’s not happy. She was- is. But it’s sometimes a bit overwhelming for her. After all, it hasn’t really been that long since she told them about it. She just needs time to adjust.

**

“I’ve come bearing gifts!” Dinah announced as soon as she entered Ally’s house and stopped as she saw them, except Camila which wasn’t there yet, staring at her silently which made her feel extremely uncomfortable under their scrutinizing gaze. “Whaaaaat?”

“We were in the middle of something…” Normani told her after a couple of seconds of silence.

“And?” Dinah looked at each one of them, prompting them to continue.

“And we aren’t going to tell you.” Ally said casually.

Now this made Dinah curious. “Why?”

“Because you ain’t good at keeping secrets.” Ally told her as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh, come on." Dinah whined. "I'm good at keeping secrets!"

They all shook their heads as a chorus of "nope", "no", and "definitely not" are heard in the living room.

This made Dinah's brow shoot up. "Oh, yeah? Tell me on what occasion have I failed to keep a secret." She challenged everyone in the room. "Bet you can't even name one."

Ally shook her head. "You don't wanna bet on that."

"Try me." Dinah held her ground.

"Well, if you put it that way, there's you telling me about how you're all planning for a surprise party..." Lauren trailed off.

Dinah huffed. "Of course, I'll tell you. We probably needed your help tha-"

"That was intended for my birthday." Lauren cut her off.

"I did no such thi-" She was about to protest but she remembered that she did _accidentally_ told Lauren about their plan. "Well, okay. My mistake. But, hey, that was only one time!"

That time, she asked Lauren to help her buy the party stuffs and Lauren asked why she was buying those stuff, curious for she doesn't know that there was a party happening or maybe she just forgot that there was and the occasion just slipped off her mind. Dinah laughed and said _"It's your birthday yet you can't re-"_ She stopped midway but she knew that she already screwed up. She slowly turned to look at Lauren who was now looking at her with amusement and sighed. _"Look... Can you just pretend that I didn't say anything? Or at least pretend to be surprised at the real event?"_ She pleaded which only made Lauren laugh.

"There was also a time that you told the lady, which you should have not, at a club that I said that she looked like shit. You know what happened next." Normani added.

She did know what happened next and winced at the memory. It wasn't really good, indeed. "For the record, she did look like shit, eyeing us with full displeasure and all, and I was drunk so it didn't count." What happened was too bad, like, almost-sent-to-prison-for-destruction-of-property bad, that she can't even bring herself to relive what happened that day.

Ally grabbed a slice of pizza on the center table. "I can keep my mouth shut even if I'm drunk. Sure, it counted." She took a bite before adding, "You also once told Troy that I liked him even though I told you not to tell him. Not when I'm not ready to confess, yet. The list goes on, y'know."

"And look what happened. It went perfect." Dinah justified. "All's well that ends well."

"That's not the point." Normani pointed out.

"Oh, yeah? I _can_ keep a secret!" Dinah exclaimed. "If I can't, then shouldn't have told Camila already?"

She saw Ally glaring at her and Normani signaling her to cut off but she wasn't going to back off. Not when she felt like she had been ganged up just a few moments ago and not noticing the main door opening and closing.

"I've been keeping it a long time and you all know that." She continued. "I mean, sure I did slip a few times, but that doesn't mean that I can't keep a secret. I would've told Camila that Lauren li-"

"Lauren what, China?" Camila asked behind her.

"Lauren likes to try eating exotic food!" Dinah answered in a beat and grimaced internally by her voice that was too high for her liking and hoped (and prayed) that Camila will buy her excuse.

"Really?" Camila's tone was void of any suspicion and only curiosity was evident in her voice which made Dinah sigh in relief. _'She really is emotionally dense for an academic achiever.'_

She looked at Lauren apologetically mouthing _'sorry.'_

Lauren just shrugged and mouthed back _'no harm done.'_ and the green eyed girl turned her attention to Camila. "Apparently, I do, Camz."

"What kind of food do you want to try? When do you want to do it? Can I come with you?" Camila bombarded Lauren with questions about her plans and what she was going to do about it.

As the two were preoccupied, Ally whispered to her. "See what we told you about you and secrets?"

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I get it."

"But, I must admit. You know how to make excuses at the very last minute." She looked at the older girl (and shorter, if she may add) and saw her grinning and she can't help but grin back.

"That, she can." Normani agreed. "Just be more careful next time, DJ."

Dinah chuckled. "No promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who took their time to read this. Again, criticism is highly appreciated.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's girls night and someone's flirting without subtlety.

"So..." Camila trailed off.

"So, what?" Dinah asked as she walked beside Camila.

"What's it gonna be?" Camila held out a few stacks of DVDs. "The Greatest Showman, Inside Out, To All The Boys I've Loved Before, or Wish Upon?"

"Wish Upon." Dinah answered.

"Well... a little horror would be nice." Normani voiced out.

"No!" Ally protested. "How about To All The Boys?"

Dinah groaned. "Oh, come on. We've watched that, like, a hundred times already."

Ally shrugged. "Doesn't get old tho."

"I second Ally." Camila uttered.

"Not you, too, Walz." Dinah whined. "Okay, how about a tie breaker. There are 2 votes for Wish Upon and same with To All The Boys."

Everyone looked at Lauren. Each look was filled with expectations which made Lauren squirm at her seat a little bit. "Don't look at me. I'm just gonna watch whatever it is that you all are gonna watch."

"That's the problem. You need to choose which of the two we all are gonna watch." Dinah grabbed the two DVDs out of Camila's hands and held it out to Lauren.

Lauren shook her head. "This is ridiculous."

Dinah groaned again. "Just choose, Lauser."

"Can't we just watch both? I mean, we've got all night, anyway." Lauren pointed out. "But if you'll ask me what to watch first, definitely the fluffy ones and probably save the horror last."

"Huh..." Dinah mulled over Lauren's words. "Who knew you were full of knowledge?" She later on quipped.

Lauren snorted. "I'll have you know that my grades are higher than yours."

"Don't underestimate Lolo, China." Camila chimed in.

" _Of course_ you'll side with Lauren." Dinah mumbled which only made the others laugh.

Once they've settled on what to watch, Dinah, Normani, and Ally sprawled on the little pillow fort they've set up as Camila settled on the couch and curled her legs under her beside Lauren. She doesn't have much of a choice since all of them won't fit at the said pillow fort (given how big Dinah is).

"You can lean on me if you want to." Lauren whispered as she noticed Camila being quite uncomfortable with her position.

"Are you sure?" Camila asked quietly.

Lauren nodded. "Of course, Camz. Come here."

Lauren gently pulled Camila towards her and shifts slightly, letting Camila settle comfortably on her chest as she drape her arms around the Cuban's shoulder. Camila was thankful to whoever turned the lights off because she was _very_ sure that her face was already turning red.

Dinah turned around to pass the bucket of popcorn she was holding and stopped at the sight of Camila and Lauren. Camila was too focused on the movie that she missed the shit-eating grin Dinah gave. Lauren just chuckled softly as she reached at the bucket with her free hand and offered it to Camila which she gratefully accepted.

A few minutes later, Lauren tapped Camila's shoulder to get her attention. "I'll just go and grab something to drink."

Camila nods and took her weight off of Lauren, missing the green eyed girl's heat as she stood and went to the kitchen.

"Okay, dish. Are you and Lauren a thing now or what?" Dinah asked as soon as she was sure that Lauren was out of earshot.

"W-what?" Camila stuttered. "Do you think- why would you think that- that's absurd."

Dinah huffed. "Just answer the damn question."

"Oh, for the love of God, leave her alone." Ally chastised Dinah.

"Shush, Allysus. Now isn't the time to be Mila's angel." Dinah said and was met with a pillow on her face.

"Don't shush me!"

"Shuuush!!!"

Normani stood and transferred to the other couch, not wanting to be caught up in the middle, as the two were now having a pillow fight.

Lauren was slightly taken aback at the sight when she returned. "What happened here?" Lauren asked Camila quietly as she hands her a mug of hot chocolate and settled back to her position.

"Thanks." Camila murmured as she took a sip. "Just the normal Dinah-Ally interaction."

Lauren snorted. "Girls night won't be complete without Dinah and Ally butting heads."

Camila hummed in agreement. "Should we stop them or..."

"Nah. Just let them be." Lauren gave her a toothy grin.

Camila's heart hammered in her chest as she internally screamed. _'Stop being so cute, goddammit!'_

"You okay?" Lauren's brow furrowed. "You're, like, turning red."

"W-what? N-no. I... I'm okay. Don't worry." Camila stammered, panicking she raised her mug. "Oh, look, choco. Yum!"

"Camz, be careful. That's..." Lauren attempted to stop Camila but was too late.

"Ow, shit! Mother of- Ouch!" Camila shrieked as the scalding drink touched her tongue.

"Hot." Lauren finished her sentence and sighed.

They all looked at Camila, even Dinah and Ally stopped smashing pillows at each other's face.

 _'I'm an idiot.'_ Camila thought.

"Let's just get you some water, shall we?" Lauren ushered Camila to the dining area and grabbed a cold water in the fridge. She poured Camila a glass and offered it to her.

"Thanks." Camila winced a bit as she took a sip. Her tongue and her lips were burning.

"Want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Lauren asked out of the blue and Camila choked on her drink and coughed. Lauren quickly moved on her side and rubbed Camila's back.

"Sorry." Lauren said sheepishly, not minding the glare she earned from Camila.

Camila rolled her eyes and just shook her head, swearing that the girl in front of her would definitely be the death of her.

"Wanna go out on a date?" Lauren asked again and Camila was thankful that she was not drinking or else, she would be choking again.

"Stop that, Lo." Camila sighed, knowing that Lauren was just joking and is only trying to lighten the mood since she's injured. "Go mess someone else's head." Something flickered in Lauren's eyes. Hurt? Disappointment? Or maybe her eyes were just playing tricks with her. Camila wasn't sure.

"Oh, well..." Lauren smiled and shrugged. "I tried."

"You can't be serious." Camila looked at her incredulously.

Lauren grinned. "Who knows, Camz? Who knows."

**

"You _what_?!" Dinah was pacing back and forth in the middle of Ally's bedroom then stopped abruptly to face Camila who is sitting at the edge of Ally's bed. "You... you're an idiot."

"Hey!" Camila complained. "Ease up with your words for now, will you? I'm currently kind of in an emotionally unbalanced state."

Dinah placed a hand on her hip. "I know. And you deserve that. I mean, you had the _perfect_ opportunity to date the girl of your dreams and you what? You rejected her?"

"Not rejected. I wasn't sure if she was being serious or not, given the circumstances, so I just kinda, like, shrugged it off... maybe?" Camila's voice was full of uncertainty.

"Still the same." Dinah was beyond irked. She really can't believe that Camila turned down Lauren. God, if she only knew. Sighing, Dinah slowly shook her head. "You're helpless."

Camila just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, China."

Camila relayed to Dinah the events first thing in the morning only to regret it when Dinah went hysterical. She gets why because she knows DJ wants her to be with Lauren just as much as she badly wants it, too, but she has to understand that Lauren might just be fooling around just to make her feel better. She _was_ injured, after all.

"Hey, Lauser!" Dinah hollered at the passing green eyed girl which made Camila jump. Partly because of shock, like, who wouldn't be shocked at the Polynesian's booming voice, but mostly because of who she called.

Lauren entered the room and made her way towards the two girls. "Good morning to you, too, DJ." She greeted sarcastically and turned at Camila, gazing at the Cuban softly and smiling with warmth. "Hey, Camz."

Giving a timid smile, Camila greeted back a soft morning and hello.

"So... What's up?" Lauren asked.

"Let's go clubbing tonight." Dinah answered. "It's been awhile since we got to have fun in a club."

Lauren slowly smiled and that smile turned into a laugh which confused the younger girl. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that, you know what happened the last time we went to a club, right?"

Camila snapped a finger as she remembered what Lauren was trying to indicate. "Oh, yeah! The last time where we were banned and thankfully _not_ arrested because of you, China."

Dinah grimaced. "You don't have to put _all_ the blame on me, Walz. You're making me look bad."

Camila snorts. "Yeah, right. As if you're not bad already."

Lauren laughed even more. "Can't argue with that." She quipped and gave Camila a high five.

Dinah glared at the two. "You know, I'm really starting to hate when the two of you are together." Her tone was serious but she meant none of those words. Of course, she wants Camren to happen, then she could probably die happy when that time comes.

"Can't get rid of us that easily." Lauren said, giving Dinah her signature toothy grin. "Anyway, sure. Let's have some fun tonight. You in, Camz?"

Camila nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. Count me in." She smiled. "I'm up for anything if it means spending more time with you."

A moment of silence before they heard Dinah whistling. She draped her arm across Camila's shoulder. "Damn, girl. Gutsy as fuuuuck!"

She clasped her mouth in surprise, eyes widening. _'O-oh... my God. Did I just say that out loud?!'_ She nervously looked at Lauren who was giving her a bizarre look. Unable to think straight, not that she, herself, is straight anyway, she started rambling incoherently. "I mean- It's just that- It's not like- I... Uhh..."

"It's okay, Camz. No need to explain." Lauren interrupted her rambling. "I love spending more time with you, as well."

Camila blushed at the way those words were conveyed. Call her delusional, but she heard affection in Lauren's voice. "So..." She said, clearing her throat. "Tonight, then?"

"Yeap." Lauren answered, popping the P at the end. "Tonight."

Instead of annoying or making fun of them like she always do, Dinah just smiled at the two, not wanting to ruin this very rare moment. _'Welp. Maybe... just maybe... they're not as helpless as I thought.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda late but, better late than never, right? Happy Valentine's Day everyone.


End file.
